


Never give up

by j520j



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j





	Never give up

Philip had to admit that, sometimes (only sometimes) he admires Colonel Olrik. The professor was in his room, covered by thin blankets and without a trace of sleep. His mind used to wander in projects and travels that he had been planning for months, until the memories of years ago returned. Many of them.  


In the days of idleness (more specifically the last Friday of each month), when the professor looked to his souvenirs from past adventures, neatly arranged in his apartment, was impossible to not think of the man. A despicable human being, a cruel man and a cold assassin. Mortimer shivers only thinking all the things Olrik did even before they meet for the first time. He couldn't deny that the man was very good at what he did, very efficient. On several occasions, he and Blake only beat Olrik out of sheer luck - or thanks to the intervention of other friends. In a fair fight, Olrik was almost invincible. Sometimes, mixed with the strange admiration, cames the regret that if he had killed Olrik in the many oportunities he had, the world would be a better place.

Sometimes, he wonders if the Colonel thinks the same. Mortimer was, after all, under the man's revolver more often than any other enemy.

And then the admiration strikes hard when he thinks in all the enemies Olrik has: Interpol, FBI, KGB, MI5 and MI6 and countries around the world. How can he deal it? The man cannot walk in any street in the world without risking recognition and arrest. Or be killed. Many people hate him. Many. And despite this the man never gives up.

His immense willpower and his unwavering confidence are two things Philip admires too much in the Colonel. Damn, the man really knew how to carry on the conversation, didn't he? Otherwise he wouldn't have made such a large collection of allies. Mortimer imagines that this is his most dangerous feature: the charisma. He doesn't fear Olrik when he has a gun in his hands pointed at him, he fears him when he starts to open his mouth to speak (and how he loves the sound of his own voice!). The man's confidence in himself, and the megalomaniac absurdities he speaks, is so great that Philip feels that Olrik might even persuade him to do anything.

Anything.

Mortimer was brought back to reality when he felt a violent tug at his hips. Someone invaded his room. Until that moment Philip was lying on his stomach, his head on his pillow. It was dark, except for the faint light from the open window of his room (the professor never left the window open). The cool breeze from the open window was a bit unpleasant, especially when it touched his bare skin. He was sleeping naked, something unusual.

"I wanna see your face this time." said the invader over him, who quickly removed the clothes he was wearing as his life depended on it.

Mortimer couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped his lips. The way the man said it sounded romantic. And the invader realized that.

"Hmmm, so I can see your expression of horror when I start to... _torture_ you!" he added, also laughing.

The work on the lab might be difficult and exhausting, but Mortimer allowed himself at least one day totally free per month, more specifically the last Friday of each month. This was also the day that Blake checked the paperwork on MI5 and didn't return home until Saturday or Sunday. Then it was a day of total boredom. Except at night.

"Next time, leave the window open." said the Colonel, positioning himself betwen the professor's legs.

"No easy work for you, old chap. If you want something, you have to work for it."

"Heh, tell me about it!"

Mortimer also loved the sound of his own voice, and sometimes he talked too much. But probably few loved the sound of his voice more than Colonel Olrik, especially when what escaped the professor's mouth were not words, but desperate groans and sighs.

A despicable man who certainly knew how to _torture_. And this is what Philip really admires most in the Colonel. And the fact that he never, _ever_ , gives up.


End file.
